In the teaching of electronics to students, it is essential that the students be exposed to the actual building of circuits. This requires students to read and interpret schematic diagrams, and then connect components in the manner laid out in such diagrams.
Students, particularly at the high school level, become easily frustrated when they are unable to properly follow the schematic diagram. They are especially frustrated when a circuit that they have worked on for some time does not operate properly.
A need exists for an aid to assist students in properly laying out circuit components in a way which will minimize errors and which will enable students to visualize the tangible circuit that corresponds with a schematic circuit diagram.
This invention addresses such a need.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification